Jim's Million Dollar Mission
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Jim idly enters himself as a possible contestant to the American game show Deal or No Deal. When he finds himself on the show itself, he learns very quickly that he could be the first to break the show's record of most money earned during the show's dura


Jim's Million Dollar Mission

Jim's Million Dollar Mission

Note: A CL/DOND crossover of sorts in which Jim tries out and is accepted to play in Deal or No Deal. It happens to be one of Howie's "Million Dollar Missions", in which Jim's probability is half of what it would be normally. He can either get the million or other monetary values. Will he be the first contestant to break the streak and win the million ?

"A wise man should have money in his head, but not in his heart."—Jonathan Swift

Chapter 1—Game-Show Glory

Jim had been taking some time off from work and checking his email on his laptop. As he did so, he casually put in a request to be on one of his favorite American game show, Deal or No Deal. He had been an avid watcher since the program first aired from the BBC and ever since the "Yanks" got a hold of it, he had been addicted to it. It was his practice, as well as Suzanne and Emily's to sit down every night it came on and to play the game as they watched. Every night it was on, they would watch until it was over and then spend the rest of the night walking around their woods and burning off any excess energy they had pent up from watching that evening. What Jim didn't realize was he was going to be selected for the next airing of the program. He _also_ had no idea that it was going to be a Million Dollar Mission and his chances were only going to increase and his likelihood to win the million was 10 fold. He soon learned of this when he came home and Emily had gotten the call from Howie herself.

Emily was practically beside herself.

"Dad, you're not going to believe this.", she said, trying to calm herself down. Suzanne too, was exuberant with the good news their daughter was going to tell him.

"Howie Mandel called, and you're going to be on DOND !", she squealed. Jim half-yelped, half-hollered and danced with the three of them together to a symphony that didn't exist. Without a moment of daylight wasted, the three of them called their friends to have their support and had everything scheduled to make their flight from Paris into the United States. From there, they would be contacting the Biggs family to join them there in their American television debut.

After a long flight, Jim and his family arrived to the New York airport in a matter of hours. They were then taken by limonene to the set of Deal or No Deal and given the run down of how the taping would progress. Timothy had been overjoyed to meet Jim and the gang there, but Jim had no idea that he would be getting video back from Kadic during the taping of the show. That was the one element of the program that no one knew about except for Howie and the models. It was going to come as a surprise to every person in the audience and suffice it to say, it would be a very touching moment when it occurred.

"So Jim, are you ready for tomorrow ?", Suzanne asked as she cuddled close to her husband at night. The two were unable to sleep. Both of them were eager about tomorrow's live show.

"Yes, I guess you can say I am. I've never been on television before, so I suppose I am a tad nervous.", Jim confessed chuckling. He thought it sounded silly for him to say something like that, but Suzanne leaned over and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair and caressing his arm tenderly.

"You don't have to be. I'm there for you, as shall be Emily, Timothy and his family and our closest comrades from Kadic. We're all supporting you.", Suzanne said. Apparently, this was all Jim needed to hear from his wife to fall into a deep, restful delta sleep and she too, was comforted by his delicate touch on her arm. The two had extravagant dreams of being the first recipients of the million dollars. The only question remaining now was, would that dream indeed become reality ?

Chapter 2—Lights, Camera, Action

Jim had been on movie sets before as a bit-part actor but he had never been to a live television show recording. He could add this to his CV as experience in his colorful line of work. The set was just as he remembered from watching the program. However, there was a twist. Howie was re-introducing the "Deal Wheel" at tonight's taping. Jim couldn't believe his good fortune. With the wheel in play it meant he could double, triple or even _quadruple_ his earnings from an already favorable chance of earning the million. Jim had to swallow hard at that thought.

"Whatever happens, honey, you know that I love you and we all do. Do your best, we're here for you.", Suzanne said as the show began.

As everyone was getting ready for the taping, Jim had been put in makeup, as did all his friends and family that were with him. He felt sort of frilly having to wear it, but he understood it was to keep the lights from reflecting in his eyes and distracting him from focusing on everything that was going on. At last the time came for Howie to introduce the show, the ravishing 26 models and finally, Jim, his family, friends and colleagues.

Jim was given a choice of what case held the million. There was a tiny, angelic voice in his head that had a bit of a Scottish accent.

"If I were ye, lad, I'd go with number 13.", it said, with a lilt to his tone.

"Why 13 ? That number already has so much bad stigma attached to it ?", he questioned to his conscious.

"It's your daughter's age. What could be luckier than that ?", the little voice responded, optimistically.

"Fine, then. Alright, Howie. I've chosen suitcase 13.", Jim said, confidently. Howie knew that 13 was, by chance, one of those 'evil' cases that tripped contestants up every single time they chose it. He had an unusual feeling about 13 this time though and said nothing.

"Very well. Case 13 it is.", Howie answered as the number 13 model sauntered on down to put the case in front of him and left the premises.

"I love to be catered to by 26 voluptuous women.", Howie whispered to Jim before the game began.

"None of them can be so lovely or beatific as my beautiful flower.", Jim confessed. Many of the audience members audibly sighed in romantic reverie at Jim's compliment. So many of the women in the audience thought Suzanne was an extremely fortunate woman to have married such a compassionate and handsome spouse.

Again, Howie explained the rules and regulations of Deal or No Deal to Jim, who comically recited them with him.

"I take it you're a fan.", Howie added, chuckling. Jim grinned broadly.

"Yes. I have been ever since it started airing in France.", Jim confessed.

"Then let's see if the board is a fan of yours.", Howie said. So far, the game was progressing well and Jim had been hitting low numbers. The banker's deals kept getting higher and higher until they had to take their first break. Despite the fact that Jim wasn't nervous, all the stage lights were beginning to make him sweat. Luckily, Suzanne had brought along some bottles of water and gave her beloved one.

"Thanks, sugar.", he said, kissing her cheek. Matters were only going to become harder as the banker gave him more tantalizing deals, but Jim wasn't intimidated by the banker's tactics. After all, he had been through _Vietnam_, so nothing much frightened him.

Chapter 3—Stakes Keep Getting Higher

Unfortunately, Jim hit some million dollar marks and had a chance of either hitting the million or getting 5,000. The banker was going to sell him the most money a "Deal" contestant had ever been offered. Even Howie was astounded.

"I have never heard of an offer that colossal before.", Howie stated with a gasp. The audience too was surprised. Clearly, Jim was making Deal or No Deal History. His decision to go with his case, which he had a strong feeling held the million in it, the immense deal that the banker had made wouldn't make any difference. Once he spun the Deal Wheel, his winnings would be even grander.

Suddenly, some familiar faces on the board appeared. Those who couldn't make the trip to America with him were joining him via satellite from Kadic Academy.

"Don't take the deal Jim !", a small, adorable Korean girl pleaded. Jim's eyes watered and his lower lip quivered. He wasn't expecting to see his compatriots but it was reassuring that they believed in him too.

"I'll give _you_ a deal, Mister Banker. If I have the million, my wife gets to come home with one of those glorious green dresses.", Jim said, with a smirk. Suzanne blushed darkly, looking down bashfully.

"The banker thinks you got hit a bit hard with shrapnel back at 'Nam, but he accepts.", Howie responded. When the last case was opened, he was revealed at having the million as he thought, but the roulette wheel still had to be spun. Jim was preemptive in his celebrating, beside himself with elation and jubilance.

"There is still one more thing you must do, Jim.", Howie said, milking the tension for all it was worth as he usually did in his dramatic style.

"Yes, and what's that ?", Jim questioned, curiously.

"You must either take the million or go for a chance to increase your winnings. But we will do that after this commercial break.", Howie said as the cameras cut away and the lot of them began to converse about his next move.

Chapter 4—Deal Wheel Roulette

Jim was unsure of what to do. He was in a big dilemma here and his supporters and the children at the Academy could see that. He didn't want to seem overzealous in his decision, but then again, Kadic could really use the money he earned for repairs. There would be more students than ever before attending and there would have to be more dormitories built in the future. With the budget the school had now, there was no fiscal way that they could do that without endangering themselves and putting themselves in the red for years or even declare bankruptcy.

"Your decision awaits. What will it be, Jim Morales. Deal or the Deal Wheel ?", Howie questioned, inquisitively. Jim sighed heavily. All those sparkling, joyous eyes that looked at him so appreciatively from the satellite connection tugged at his heartstrings.

"I will take my chances with the wheel.", Jim said, at last arriving at his decision. Soon, he was introduced to an oversized roulette wheel that had five different corners on it. One said X2, another X3, and the last read X4.

Jim wrung his hands nervously.

"Ok, let's give this thing a whirl here.", he said, taking his sweaty hands and spinning the metallic wheel. He had given it quite a turn because it was spinning exceptionally fast. Drinking some more water to calm himself down the audience, his friends, his wife and daughter and he waited for the results.

"Another record breaker ! You have just quadrupled your winnings !", Howie gasped. There was a moment of surprised silence before the audience broke into boisterous cheering. Before Jim knew what had happened, he had been surrounded by friends, family and compatriots. The team of students and faculty watching him from France had burst out in cheers of congratulations.

"4,000,000 ! I can't believe it. It's more than anyone has ever won on Deal or No Deal to date. I am certain this will help your cause for Kadic immensely.", Howie said as soon as cameras were done capturing the eventful moment and the banker's first reveal.

"I must say, sir you play an exceptional game. So, to make good on your request, I have given you not one but _2 _green dresses.", the banker stated as two dresses were presented to him and Emily. Strangely enough, the one made for Emily had been the right size for her and she would have something to boast about this junior prom season. Of course, she was the humble, shy type so talking about the dress would only be done if she was asked about it directly.

Epilogue 

Jim had made quite a few friends on the set of "DOND" as he had been in America and had experienced some of the sights and sounds of the States. He hoped he would be joining Timothy and his family again for the coming Christmas but that would have to wait until later. For the present moment, he said goodbye to his friends in America and came home with his lump sum earnings, in check form.

In rapid fashion, the check was deposited and more than half of it was used to build new dormitories. The rest was used to repair old cracked buildings that still needed to be refurbished and get better sports equipment. Also better books were purchased and salary had been increased for the faculty. Everyone one in this bargain and they didn't have to haggle or wager bets.

It still felt like a dream even when he awakened in the morning. What was left of the 5,000,000 he had been able to use for his daughter's future college fund. It wasn't an awful lot, but enough to get her started when she did enter University. When he was out on the porch, idly sipping lemonade after a long day of cutting the lawn he received a call from Howie Mandel.

"Just checking in with you. How did you spend the money ?", he asked. Jim told him all the good he had done with it, including the last few cents, which he had given to charitable organizations. Those organizations now, even with the change had been thriving well because Jim had sponsored them and others wanted to emulate him.

"Awesome. That is astounding. It couldn't have been won by a better guy, in my estimate.", Howie complimented. Jim chuckled.

"It wasn't really up to me. It was up to the powers that be.", Jim responded.

"That's all I was wanting to know, and who knows…you might be back with us someday.", Howie said, as an audible wink to his new foreign friend.

"When that day comes, I'll use my winnings for scientific research per Suzanne's interest.", Jim said as he watched Suzanne and Emily play a game of "advanced catch", where one had to catch and throw back their objects as well as juggling them. It was a bit challenging but Emily had the mechanism down to an art and could keep her objects flying and perpetually moving without end.

"Great ! You take care then, oh and tell your wife and daughter I said 'Bonjour'.", Howie said before the two said their farewells and hung up. Jim had been making dinner earlier and it was beginning to finish baking so he rushed into the house to pull out an expertly made quiche. Suzanne and Emily dropped everything they were doing and rushed inside, lured by the alluring aroma.

"So, who was that on the phone ?", Emily asked, curiously.

"Mr. Mandel. He was simply asking about how the money was used and how you and mom were.", Jim said as he began to slice the quiche and dole it out to his family. He poured drinks for them all. Milk for Emily, tea for Suzanne and water for himself. They prayed and laughed and chatted about their experience in the States and how they had learned so much while they had been there.

"It was a real experience that much is certain. I'm just glad that our earnings could be used to benefit others. Kadic has seen intense improvements after the victory we had.", Suzanne chimed in. He leaned over close to her and planted a kiss on her cheek, to which she responded with a giggle. His slight beard had tickled her a bit and whenever he kissed her, it always made her laugh, which he enjoyed doing.

"It makes ya feel all warm and fuzzy inside.", Jim said, nuzzling her neck momentarily. She grinned and sighed happily. Emily simply savored her dinner as did everyone else for the end of the evening. Again, it had been another eventful week. Their lives had been transformed by the experience they had together and they would never forget what they had seen and done, yet every day was like that. This is what made their lives so fascinating day in and day out. No one ever knew what to expect but it was always a surprise. Whatever the wind decided to bring them, in whatever form, was bound to be a blessing even if it was a challenge at first. With this lesson learned, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish with faith, trust and love in each other.

The End


End file.
